


The Hero's Welcome

by Ziane



Series: Hanagasumi (花霞) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Giant!Akande, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Queen!Hanzo, Smut, with Akande's gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Akande comes back home from Numbani after retrieving his gauntlet.





	The Hero's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In case you missed the tag, there's anal fingering with Doomfist's gauntlet! Beware if that's not your cup of tea, if it's not the case, welcome to my cosy hell ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This is for my Doomzo lovers of Lovewatch !! Happy holidays (*＾▽＾)／ You guys made me fall in love with Gentle Giant Akande and these are the consequences xDDD (I regret nothing) <3333
> 
> English is not my mother tongue (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)

A deep sigh leaves Akande’s lungs as soon as the front door closes behind him. It’s been a rough couple of days on the run. Only in the safety of his home he can finally breathe and forget about the outside world. He endured a fierce battle to get back what is rightfully his. Numbani dared to parade and exhibit his gauntlet as part of their Unity Day celebration, a risk he took advantage of. Akande shed no blood even though he left the airport in ruins, but he will never forget how those tiny eyes looked at him in a mixture of fear and impotence.

A coughing fit reminds him of his injuries, and Akande crosses the hallway from the entrance to his bedroom, carrying the heavy steel case with difficulty. His head is dizzy and his stomach queasy after the long flight. He could’ve spent the night somewhere else, but he knew he wouldn’t rest unless he was home. Akande stares for a moment at the painting hanging on a wall of his chambers. It’s a photograph of a cherry blossoms orchard that always reminds him of Hanzo. The pinks and blues, and the beauty of the scenery bring the scent of cherry blossoms to his senses even if it’s just an illusion. He moves the frame away and reveals a strongbox.

The heavy gauntlet sends a jolt of electricity through his spine. Wearing it again after being imprisoned for so many years is a whole new experience. They’ve been separated long enough. Akande will have to get used again to his weight, to the added strength at his finishing moves, and the almost overwhelming sensation of being invincible in a one-on-one battle. He lays the heavy, cold fist in the safe and glances one last time at it before closing the door and covering the strongbox once more with the frame.

With a bit of struggle, Akande takes his jacket and shirt off, tossing them over a chaise longue near the sumptuous windows. The corner of his mouth twitches upward when he remembers how Hanzo loves to have breakfast reclined there as he peruses over the news. A sudden need of him shrinks his heart and clenches his stomach. Akande takes the phone out his pocket and dismisses the idea when he sees it’s past midnight. What would he say? I miss you like a lovesick teenager and hearing your voice is like a blessing? Akande takes a deep inhale of air and heads toward the bathroom. The mere thought of calling Hanzo and listening to his voice eases his heart, but only him could make all the pain go away. Akande will take care of his wounds, but who will take care of his soul?

The bright, white lights of the blue-tiled room sting his eyes unmercifully. Akande stares at himself in the big mirror, his hands at both sides of the sink, his eyebrows knitted in a worrisome expression. Sometimes he’s so focused on what he wants, that he loses himself in his ambition, his craving for power, his relentless efforts to ignite the flame of war. It will destroy him in the blink of an eye if he isn’t careful. Everything falls to nothing when Hanzo isn’t by his side. The archer ended up joining Overwatch to win his brother back and find peace, and though he wishes him the best and that his decision brings him happiness, Hanzo would be better suited in Talon along his side. Or perhaps it’s just his selfish-self longing for him.

The cabinet creaks as he opens it, presenting an overwhelming display of painkillers, disinfectant, and antiseptics. It was easy, a resounding success compared to the failed attempt to retrieve his gauntlet from the Overwatch museum. If you want a job well done, you have to do it yourself. Nevertheless, a burst of shots grazed his side and the wound still bleeds slightly even after putting pressure on the trip home. Akande removes the soaked bandage and a trail of blood drips down his abs and stops at the waistband of his trousers. The OR15 units were no match for him, and he took down every single one of the robots punch after punch. A smug smile crept up his lips when he found himself victorious and ready to leave Numbani, but then those dark, tiny eyes stared at him from their hiding spot.

The sheer fear on her eyes quickly transformed into something else when he locked eyes with the girl, and his previous smugness vanished as though the wind had taken it away. This was his country, his people, and he had disappointed them once more. Akande swore to himself to prove them wrong, his actions will be justified by a greater good, but those eyes chased him to his very home and, at this point, he knows they are ingrained in his mind as proof of his cruel actions.

“Means to an end,” he mumbles to himself, sighing at the display of bottles in front of him and wanting nothing more than a shower, a bed, and his cherry blossom. When he reaches for the antiseptic and opens the bottle, the doorbell of his house rings. His heart leaps, he is in no condition for a fight and he doubts there is good news at his door at these late hours. His enemies wouldn’t call to his front door either though. With a furrow marring his forehead, Akande mumbles a curse and strides into his bedroom, taking out swiftly a glock from the first drawer of the dresser and heading silently toward the hallway.

Akande unlocks the safety and hides the weapon behind his back. If Talon requires him, he’s ready to bark them out of here for the next two days. Being the boss comes with annoying responsibilities and endless requests from temporary partnerships. No one said being the head of one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations was an easy job. Akande takes a deep breath and opens the door with the meanest, annoyed wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and a thin line stretching the usually plump lips, but all his bad mood, all the quips ready to blurt out in an authoritarian blunt tune die in a gasp. “Hanzo.” He carelessly leaves the gun on a nearby console.

Hanzo’s lips curl upward and his eyes flick down the bared torso of Akande, making him forget for a split second the worries that brought him here.  As soon as Akande recovers from the shock, he pulls Hanzo into his arms, hugging him and lifting him off the floor even though his ribs hurt and his body aches. “Cherry blossom…” he whispers, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing him in, considering if he fainted in his own bathroom floor and this is just a treacherous hallucination from exhaustion, jet lag, and lack of sleep. “I was not expecting you.”

“You are all over the news,” Hanzo says, letting Akande carry him inside as he closes the door with a heel tap in a rehearsed movement they execute whenever Hanzo visits. He tightens the hold around his shoulders, kissing the racing pulse point fluttering on a side of Akande’s neck. A low grunt from Akande at the eager squeeze brings a furrow between his eyebrows.

“How did you know I would be here?” Akande mumbles, feigning he isn’t in pain when a surge washed through him and reminds him of the bruised ribs and the grazed flesh on his side. He puts Hanzo gently on his toes again, his hands ghosting over a sultry waist as he glances down at him with bleary eyes.

“Please,” Hanzo says with a smirk. “You never sleep well unless it is in your own bed…” He stands on his tiptoes and lands the sweetest kiss on Akande’s lips. “… or without me by your side.”

“You flew all the way here when…” Akande swallows, taken aback by having Hanzo unexpectedly between his arms when he needed him the most.

“Yes,” Hanzo says, joining their mouths again, pulling at his lower lip and exhaling a gasp of relief at finally having him safe and sound between his arms. Akande thought he was truly alone in this world without hope or redemption when he holds between his arms everything he could ask of life. Hanzo caresses the back of his neck and bristles all the little hairs at his nape as though a rush of electricity crackled through his fingertips and mingled with his skin. Akande grunts again, closing his eyes and reaching for his side with a hand when a stabbing pain reminds him, once more, he has to take care of himself after rushing home from Numbani.

“You are hurt!” Hanzo chides as though Akande had dared to be reckless. It brings a smile to his lips.

“I take it on the chin,” Akande says with a smug smile but Hanzo nudges him on the chest, chastising him as two glaring black voids clearly don’t approve of the dangers he put himself through. “Give me a moment and I’ll be yours.” Hanzo looks at him with an adorable furrow between his eyebrows before he takes his hand and drags him into the bedroom ignoring the gentle chuckle from Akande. “I can do his myself,” Akande says when Hanzo enters the bathroom with him.

“You clearly cannot.” Hanzo eyes the opened bottle of antiseptic on the counter and glances at Akande as he reclines on the surface. “Were you going to put _that_ -he points with a finger- straight on the wound?” Akande nods, his smile widening because no pain in the world would prevent him from cherishing Hanzo’s presence. The archer rolls his eyes and tugs at the towel on the rack, opening the tap and soaking it in warm water. “Take your clothes off.” Hanzo rivets his eyes across Akande’s torso but all his playfulness goes away when he sees the bleeding wound.

“I have missed you,” Akande whispers, cupping Hanzo’s face with a big, callous hand and ghosting their lips together for a feathery kiss. He toes off his shoes and swoops his trousers down, discarding them on the laundry basket. Akande winces when Hanzo rubs the wet towel on his side, putting pressure on the wound.

“Is it broken?” Hanzo asks when he spots a purplish contusion on the other side.

“It’s just a bruise.” Akande hisses a whine when Hanzo swipes the dried-up blood on his side. The wound has stopped bleeding, and the warmth relieved the area. Akande took care of his injuries roughly after he left Numbani, but at the Talon’s aircraft he had to attend a conference call with Venice and he just put a compress soaked in alcohol and forgot about it. Hanzo meticulously cleans the scratches and ridges of the wound with a gauze and a saline solution under attentive eyes. “Thank you,” Akande whispers.

“Are you in full control of the organization?” Hanzo asks, glancing briefly at him before he takes another clean gauze and prepares a dressing in hydro-gel to keep the wound moist until tomorrow. He has taken care of many battle injuries on himself in the past with no one to help him through, so he had to learn a couple of tricks if he wanted to survive. Doing this for Akande comes naturally. The question lingers in the atmosphere.

“You know about Venice.” Akande sighs, watching Hanzo working on the dressing before he leaves it near the sink.

“I know Vialli is dead.” Hanzo stares at him, bracing himself on his powerful chest and trying to find a hint of ruthlessness in those gentle eyes that look at him as though he was the most important thing in the word. Hanzo knows he won’t find it; that Akande is another person with him than the merciless terrorist who hoards the news.

“I own Talon.” Hanzo nods in acknowledgment, promising to himself this is the last question or conversation about it. Since he is an agent of Overwatch now, the less he knows the better for both. It’s a risk that they became emotionally involved, but it seemed impossible to renounce to each other either so this is all they have. A moment, a night, a few days far from reality submerged into their own world. A world where there are no wars, no worries but themselves and how will they ruin the sheets. Those moments feel real, but then again, how real can it be if it’s just part of an illusion, a temporary arrangement to fool their own hearts and ignore the awful truth of their lives.

“There was a girl,” Akande mumbles. “She was hiding, looking at me. She saw everything.” Hanzo cups his face, tracing circles with his thumbs over the cheekbones and offering what he had craved all his life. A pair of ears to listen and a shoulder to cry. “I saw what I am in her eyes and it was…”

“You saw your actions,” Hanzo says without giving him the chance to continue. “Not who you truly are.” Akande chuckles, grasping Hanzo’s wrists for comfort, pressing into his palm as though he hankered for his touch. “You are so much more than the man you let everyone see.”

“Hanzo…” Akande kisses his forehead before whispering into his skin. “Some would say we are a reflection of what we do.” The moment the words leave his mouth he knows what he has said, and he curses inwardly as a shadow clouds his heart.

“Then I am nothing more than a murderer.” Hanzo breathes out the weariness of ten years bearing the same burden, but Akande hunches over him and brings him into his arms, cradling him into his chest for mutual comfort. The only thing they seem to provide for one another when their lives are full of a grueling past and a harsh future. At least they have themselves to forget how different things could be even if it’s just for a few hours.

“I wish I was what you deserve, my cherry blossom,” Akande whispers. “A better man, a stronger man, the one who could make you forget and bring you the love and happiness you deserve.”

“You are,” Hanzo says, winding both arms over his shoulders and trapping his mouth in a languid, teary kiss that cures their souls and brings a smile to their lips when Akande’s body reacts eagerly at Hanzo pressing against him. “You have missed me, indeed,” he teases, dragging his mouth over a lush lower lip, but Hanzo is determined to make Akande rest and heal his wounds tonight. “Take a shower.”

“Come with me,” Akande suggests, refusing to let Hanzo escape from his arms, but he purses his lips when Hanzo arches a questioning eyebrow at him and squirms out of his hold with a supercilious curl of the lips.

“I will wait for you in bed.” Hanzo takes a pot from the cabinet before he glances back at Akande and roams his eyes once more over his beautiful, dark skin. “Put the dressing I have prepared when you come out.” Akande sighs and removes his boxers, watching Hanzo swag his way to the bedroom. If he weren't so tired, he would snatch him and drag him into the shower with him, perhaps he’ll be luckier in the morning.

Hanzo sighs in relief once more at the minor injuries that could’ve been much worse. According to the news, Akande attacked Numbani’s airport and intercepted the gauntlet before it reached the Heritage Museum. The leaked footage showed him beating OR15 units right and left until a Talon aircraft came to his aid and he ran away with the fist. Hanzo walks toward the chaise longue and picks up Akande’s jacket, hugging it tightly against his chest before he folds it carefully along with the blood-stained shirt even though he knows they’ll go directly into the wash. The scent of blood and gunpowder overwhelms him and Hanzo closes his eyes, wishing things were different, that they would be free to enjoy their love and not be slaves of other’s wishes. Now that they have found each other, the troubles of the world are meaningless.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Hanzo walks toward the big windows framing the bedroom and glances at the city lights under his feet. This place is so familiar to him now that disrobing or being unarmed comes easy. Hanzo has never felt safer anywhere since he left his home in Hanamura, but Akande’s luxury den seems his too. Hanzo undresses fully except for the boxers and heads to the kitchen, fetching a water bottle from the fridge and coming back to the bedroom only to find Akande’s back and ass completely bared at him as he dries up with a fluffy towel. The sight makes his stomach flip and his mouth water.

“Hm.” The appreciation grunt makes Akande turn about to face him. Clear droplets trickle down the ridges of his muscles as he focuses on drying them up. Akande takes his time, rubbing the towel down his thighs, unabashed of his own nudity while Hanzo leaves the water bottle on the nightstand.

“I like those on you,” Akande says, flicking his eyes to the see-through boxers Hanzo wears. Lacy black leaves little to the imagination and Hanzo smiles shyly at the praise. He picked them up to please Akande’s whimsical taste on lingerie. Since the first time, Hanzo has become used to it, developing an unusual liking in wearing lace and intricate pieces, especially for Akande. The best reward is those luscious dark eyes ogling at his bared body.

“I would not dare to sneak into your bed with nothing less than lace,” Hanzo teases, ambling toward him sporting a smug smile. Akande lets go of the towel, receiving Hanzo between his arms. The heat of his skin envelopes him, and Hanzo presses his cheek into his chest and kisses him tenderly. “I worried for you.” Akande’s response is a gentle squeeze. Hanzo ghosts his fingers over the newly applied dressing and remembers the bruise. “Bed.” He glances up at Akande pursing his lips. “Now.”

Akande chuckles, tilting his chin up with his knuckles and kissing his lips briefly before he obeys dutifully Hanzo’s orders and lies on the bed. The archer reaches for the pot and notices the painkillers canister beside it. With endless care, Hanzo straddles Akande. “Much better,” he mumbles, his hands kneading Hanzo’s thighs as the weariness of the past two days sink into him unmercifully as soon as his comfortable pillow hugs his head.

“Are you sure they are not broken?” Hanzo pokes at his side, following the outside of the bruise. Akande winces with a wrung expression on his face at the added pressure. Hanzo sighs, opening the pot and digging the unguent out with two fingers. Akande uses this remedy often after hours of relentless training or long sparring sessions that leave his knuckles red and swollen, sometimes even bloody if he needs to blow off steam. “Better?” Hanzo whispers with a half-smile as a sincere apology for the previous harshness.

“Thank you,” Akande mumbles, fighting the heavy lids trying to shut his eyes while naughty fingers slide underneath Hanzo’s lacy boxers to pinch his skin. The archer smiles smugly, massaging gently the balm and rocking subtly on Akande’s lap, feeling his warmth and how his hands snitch how much he has missed him.

“I can take them off if it pleases you,” Hanzo teases, resting the pot back on the nightstand and relishing in Akande’s half-hard cock brushing his ass.

“No,” Akande says, following Hanzo’s playful rocking and exhaling a moan at how sexy and luscious he looks just like this, like a dream come true. “But if you keep doing that, I will have to spend the next hour worshiping your body as you deserve.” A low grunt rumbles in his throat but dies in a sigh when Hanzo rolls to a side and snuggles against him, pressing his smirk into his cheek before resting his head on Akande’s strong chest.

“You need to rest,” Hanzo says even though his body trembles to be with him. Akande covers them both with the sheets and kisses Hanzo on his forehead, grateful for this, for him. His hand looks for his hair and pulls at the hair tie so he can relish in the silkiness against his arm.

“That’s why you’re getting away with it, cherry blossom.” Akande yawns adorably, complaining slightly at the muted pain that soon will go away.

“The painkillers,” Hanzo says, trying to sit straight on the bed, but Akande brings him to his chest and holds him close, wrapping both arms around him.

“You’re all I need.” Hanzo chuckles as they cuddle together, probably too tightly to guarantee a peaceful rest for Akande, but the man seems determined to cling to him for now. “Thank you.”

“There is no need to thank me for loving you,” Hanzo whispers, landing the sweetest kiss on his chest, and sneaking his cold feet against Akande’s unbearable hot legs. He gets a rumble as an answer, the telltale that Akande is finally falling asleep. They can forget about the troubles, the pain, and the outside fucked-up world when they hold each other like this.

“I love you, Hanzo.” The last thing reaching his ears is an unintelligible mumble in Japanese that warms his heart and helps him drift into a pleasant sleep.

 

  
When he opens his eyes, the morning clarity fills the room through the curtains and a lingering pain resounds on his body but far from last night’s exhaustion. Akande has the feeling that he has slept too much, something unusual for him and the many worries that conquer his mind at night, waking him up suddenly and leaving little room for rest. He reclines on the pillows and smiles widely when he spots Hanzo drinking from a mug and reading a data pad while he lies comfortably on the chaise longue. The bright sun seeps through a slit and lands on his bare feet. Hanzo seems so absorbed in his reading that Akande roams freely his eyes across the length of his body.

A silky, indigo robe he bought for him recently drapes beautifully to the sides, revealing jade legs he would love to bathe in kisses for the rest of the day. Hanzo notices the ogling and glances at him, granting him a pleased half-smile. “You are awake,” he says, leaving aside the pad and the mug as he stands. The front of the robe draws back enough to glimpse his tattoo and a side of his chest, and Akande’s mouth waters.

“Good morning, cherry blossom,” Akande says with a raspy, morning voice.

Hanzo prowls his way to the bed, refusing to fix the slippery robe around his figure because he loves the way Akande looks at him in a mixture of raw desire and worship. He climbs up the bed and crawls his way up his body so unhurriedly he can see the impatience glittering in his eyes. “I took a shower early in the morning,” Hanzo says, his loose hair draping on a side of his face, still slightly damp. “I hope you do not mind…” Of course, Akande doesn’t, chuckling when his pillow princess is finally on top of him and he sneaks two playful hands underneath the garment. The softness of his skin steals a moan from his lungs, and Hanzo leans forward, inviting him to take his mouth for a morning kiss that tastes of the sweet coffee he just had and Akande’s eagerness.

“Hanzo,” he whispers, finding out he is completely naked and that the only thing between them is the suddenly uncomfortable bedding and the expensive, slippery silk. He moans when Hanzo maps his chest with both hands, pulling at the sheets while his mouth ghost over his lips. But Akande snorts when Hanzo forgets the sensual approach and inspects the dressing, finding it perfectly clean. The wound has stopped bleeding. “I am fine.”

“Any pain? Are you hungry?”

Akande groans slightly, rolling to a side and trapping Hanzo between him and the bed for a mad, wet kiss that takes all the worries away. Hanzo opens his mouth willingly as a moan leaves and Akande’s tongue assails his mouth with clear intentions of driving him absolutely crazy with desire. He wraps arms and legs around his well-built body, pulling him onward and noting the wonderful weight of Akande on top of him and his hands sneaking between his back and the bed to grope for his ass. “I told you, I am fine,” Akande whispers, relishing in Hanzo’s ragged breath and blushed cheeks by the unexpected show of love from him. He nuzzles behind his ear, knowing Hanzo will melt under his caresses and parting the robe to caress the softness of his skin.

“Is it here?” Hanzo asks with a mischievous smile, his fingers stroking Akande’s neck and up his nape. His morning wood presses against his inner thigh and sends a shudder through his body.

“What, cherry blossom?” Akande mumbles, distracted with the strands of black hair tickling his nose until the question sinks in his mind. “My fist?” He lifts his head, meeting his gaze and finding glazing black eyes full of mischief.

“Can I see it?” Hanzo purses his lips as though Akande couldn’t deny him anything when he does. A hearty chuckle fills the bedroom and Akande kisses the tip of his nose before he climbs down the bed, stretching unabashedly as he walks toward the strongbox to fetch his gauntlet. “That was easy,” Hanzo teases, reclining on a bundle of pillows with the robe completely open apart, revealing his nudity and a hard cock at one side of his hip. He bites back a moan at the marble statue chiseled in heaven roaming around the room and sporting a cockstand that steals his breath away. Akande turns about ready to quip an answer when he eyes Hanzo and bites his lower lip from sheer desire at finding him displayed so nonchalantly on their bed.

“I have no secrets for you,” he says, fitting in the gauntlet as it attaches itself to his prosthetic.

Hanzo watches in awe how Akande ambles toward the bed, lifting his arm and clenching his fingers in a deadly fist. The mechanical noises of the fingers resound in the bedroom, and Hanzo receives Akande once more on top of him, ghosting his fingers over the cold surface at one side of his waist. “Impressive,” he mumbles, unable to take his eyes off it.

Akande kisses his way up his stomach and chest, sending a whole-body shudder that curls Hanzo’s spine, ending his trip on those velvety lips that still smile at him full of intent. “Take the robe off,” Akande whispers, sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard while Hanzo kneels at his side and coaxes the silky robe to slide suggestively down his shoulders until he is stark naked in front of him. They share a smile as Hanzo straddles him, making sure the hard cock of Akande rubs against his backside.

“How is your bruise?”

“What bruise?” Akande teases, knitting his eyebrows playfully. He lifts his gauntlet in front of Hanzo, watching the reflections of the metal glittering in his eyes as he inspects it carefully. He never thought such a deadly, close combat weapon would awaken his lover’s curiosity, but regarding Hanzo, he is all about making his wishes come true.

“It is very well made,” Hanzo mumbles, comfortably sprawled on his lap as he plays with the big hand at his reach. Pressing both palms together to measure the size, Akande chuckles. “Can you feel me?”

“Yes.” Akande cups his whole head and Hanzo leans into it. It is cold and soft, quickly gaining warmth as his own body heat mingles with the mechanical hand. Akande uses the tenderest movements. Controlling the gauntlet is a challenge, not only to multiply his own strength but to carry on minor manipulations as this one. Like riding a bike, he strokes Hanzo’s alabaster skin as though it was his own hand stroking it while his human hand gropes for his ass, eager to end the chit-chat and sink himself in the depths of their lovemaking.

“Nice, thick fingers, Akande,” Hanzo purrs, his hand wrapping around the thumb while he peppers kisses on the upper part of his palm. It sends a surge of pleasure through Akande, it is so intimate and forbidden to use such a deadly weapon for these purposes, though Hanzo seems to be enjoying himself. Hanzo squints his eyes at him, letting his tongue out to flick his tongue over his palm.

“I know what that look means,” Akande says, his eyes dark and infatuated by the lust in his gaze. Many imprudent things lurk his mind in a single instant, and his untouched cock twitches while he squeezes Hanzo’s butt cheek. His fingers tease along Hanzo’s rim, spreading him slightly. Something tells him what Hanzo wants, and it curls his stomach.

“Do you?” Hanzo says before he gives a long stroke of his tongue from the palm up to the fingertip, putting it into his mouth and humming gently.

“Hanzo…” Akande warns, feeling his blood sear from desire.

“Just the tip of your finger,” Hanzo says in a sultry whisper. Akande groans, straightening until he ghosts their mouths together and he lets out a long exhale as though he was really considering the idea, tremendously aroused by it. So, Hanzo pushes his luck. “You could fuck me with it, see how it feels…”

“You abuse that I cannot say no to you, cherry blossom,” Akande chides, a smile stretching his lips while a finger of his gauntlet pokes at Hanzo’s lips. The archer kisses it briefly, guessing the size of one of those fingers is already a generously sized cock. It’s not as though he hadn’t toys in the past bigger than any of those fingers but being Akande’s makes it all the more fun if possible.

“Please,” Hanzo says, pouting and rocking into his lap. Akande chuckles, defeated by his lover’s eccentric tastes once more. He’ll be the one to comply and satisfy Hanzo in whatever he asked of him. Nobody has that kind of power over the leader of Talon, but turns out Hanzo will never use this against him. Except perhaps, in bed. With a last kiss on his lips, Akande reaches for the for the lube on the nightstand while Hanzo bites his lower lip impatiently.

“I will have to work you open first,” Akande says, flicking the topper with a thumb while Hanzo purses his lips. His gentle lover would never harm him in any way even if he asked him to be rough or ruthless. That’s the only thing he won’t get from Akande. Hanzo braces himself on his chest, pushing Akande back into the headboard while he kisses down his neck and lifts his ass, anticipating the slicked fingers teasing across his rim.

He lets out a moan at the first fingertip prodding at his ass. “Be quick,” Hanzo gasps. Akande’s gauntlet wraps around his thigh and spreads his legs wider. “I have been too long without you, koibito…”

“Me too,” Akande whispers, fucking Hanzo with a finger as gently as he can when his heart swelters in impatience. He would love to ignore his request, pin him to the mattress and fuck him senseless, but he breathes in the cherry blossoms scent on his hair and smiles. Taking care of Hanzo patiently until he is a sore mess begging for more is the best reward.

Hanzo drags his lips on the heated skin of his chest, finding a perked nipple and closing his mouth around it as he hums a moan when another finger stretches him. Akande is at a loss, weak for Hanzo suckling his nipples to the point his hand trembles and he bites his tongue to suppress a needy whine. The archer recognizes the subtle wince and tugs at his nipple until it slides out of his lips, flicking his tongue repeatedly against it while he relaxes and lets Akande stretch him open with his fingers. “You like this too much,” he whispers, pinching unmercifully the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it until it is hard and ready for another ungentle tug.

“Hanzo!” Akande protests, the heat coming up his cheeks while he fucks him faster with his fingers to distract Hanzo. But when his lover finds a weakness, he never lets go, and Hanzo purses his lips and sucks rhythmically the hard tip, brushing his tongue over it until it is sensitive and swollen inside his mouth. After a loud moan from Akande and another finger joining the bundle and blessing him with a lingering burn, Hanzo pauses, a clear trail of saliva joining Akande’s nipple and his bottom lip. The devilish grin on his features breaks it and Akande glances down at his chest knowing it isn’t nearly over. “More of that,” he demands, yielding to his cherry blossom petal.

Hanzo kisses his way across the ridges of his muscles to find the other nipple, gritting his teeth gently around it before he takes a mouthful of it and his wavering mouth surrounds it. “Hm,” Hanzo hums pleasantly when Akande spreads and snatches his fingers making sure he is soft and pliant to take him. His lover isn’t easily appeased, and Hanzo suckles forcefully, tracing circles with his thumb over the other sensitive, spit-slicked tip. His cock leaves a clear trail down Akande’s stomach at how aroused he is, pleasure coiling down on him just by those fingers stretching him masterfully.

“Cherry blossom,” Akande stutters. “I…” His balls draw up tightly as his cock jerks, shooting a clear spurt on Hanzo’s butt, his fingers sunk into him so deep his heat is nigh unbearable. Akande would love to be there, his hips rocking up in a desperate tempo, squirming underneath Hanzo and the wonders of his mouth on his nipple. Suddenly Akande stops with a curse on his lips, leaving Hanzo awfully empty as he grips his ass and tenses all over, holding his breath.

“What is it?” Hanzo stops with swollen, spit covered lips and glances at Akande’s delightful expression as he wrinkles his eyes shut, mouth agape, and finally exhales a loud moan.

“I almost,” Akande gasps, chuckling faintly. The combination of Hanzo’s tight ass around the bundle of fingers and his mouth sucking at his nipples almost sends him over the edge. A timely tug on his cock would’ve been his death. Hanzo lets out a hearty chuckle, cupping Akande’s face with both hands and gliding a luscious tongue along his lips, parting his mouth and stealing another whine from his lover.

“Now,” Hanzo whispers into his mouth. “Fill me with one of those thick, hard fingers.” The suggestion curls Akande’s stomach in a knot of lust, and he fumbles for the bottle of lube. Hanzo helps him coat his middle finger in a generous amount, biting his lower lip and imagining how would it feel inside him. “It is like a small dick,” he says and Akande chuckles.

“Small?”

“Not as big as yours,” Hanzo praises, bracing himself on Akande’s shoulders and arching his ass up, piercing him with two demanding eyes just in case he dares to delay his pleasure any longer.

“I’ve never done something like this before,” Akande says, the middle finger of his gauntlet finding his way between Hanzo’s butt cheeks, tugging teasingly.

“You better have not,” Hanzo chides, frowning adorably. Akande smiles at the sudden pang of jealousy, stealing a moan from Hanzo when he pushes the tip of his finger in, stretching his ass wider than the previous bundle of three. “Akande,” he gasps, delighted by the sweet burn on his ass.

There is nothing more beautiful this morning than Hanzo’s blush and his name gasped in a lewd whisper. Akande shushes him, his free hand mapping his chest, a thumb rubbing against his nipple until it is rosy and hard. His cherry blossom turns into a demanding dragon without further notice, and Hanzo pushes down on his finger with a sway of his hips, sinking it to the second knuckle. It feels wonderful as though Akande is already fucking him and not just fingering him. It is so soft and hard, it’s unbelievable the gauntlet is a deadly weapon. Hanzo relaxes around the intruding girth, breathing in little moans that go right to Akande’s throbbing cock.

“Take it easy,” Akande whispers, worried that it’s too much, that he cannot control his strength or Hanzo’s eagerness. He worries about him, thrusting gently with his finger, a little deeper every time, stealing the most enrapturing noises from his cherry blossom. It’s a sight to behold, one he will never forget and that brings joy to his heart. If this is all they have, Akande will cherish every second and will chase any opportunity to make Hanzo combust in pleasure.

“More,” Hanzo moans, fucking himself into his thick finger until Akande grips his hip with the other hand and stops him, taking control and shoving his finger as deep as he can inside him in this position, noting how tightly Hanzo clenches around him and how tenderly he lies on his chest and puffs his hot breath into his skin. “Another one?” Hanzo teases.

“No.” Hanzo already knows Akande won’t yield on this one, at least not now, perhaps later… since they’re exclusive and Akande would turn mad jealous with a third person in their bed, Hanzo craves all the little things they can’t do, but this offers a new world of possibilities he is entitled to explore and exploit, luring his gentle giant to succumb with him. Patiently and lovingly, a purse of the lips and the right caress and Hanzo will turn Akande’s world upside down. “You drive me mad,” Akande says at Hanzo’s pouting lips. “But not that mad that I’d risk hurting you, cherry blossom.”

A sultry smile makes the pout vanish, and Hanzo leans forward and kisses him, deeply, tenderly, because he loves to play with Akande but loves even more how he takes care of him and surrenders to anything he asks. He’s never been this spoiled in his life and it curls his stomach nice and warm. He could ask for the moon and Akande would serve it on a silver lining. “Can you make me cum like this?” Hanzo gasps, his cock oozing a clear trail even if he hasn’t touched himself.

“However you want, as many times as you want,” Akande whispers into his ear, stuffing Hanzo with a mechanical finger. “I live to please you, cherry blossom.” He is so close already, removing the finger seems a good idea if not for the glare Hanzo would grant him if he did.

“I want to blow you,” Hanzo purrs, straightening to meet Akande’s gaze. “As long as you keep fucking me while I take you in my mouth.” Akande’s moan echoes in the room and Hanzo kneels on the bed and moves to a side of his body, already missing the fullness he felt moments ago before Akande withdrew his finger. “Please,” Hanzo says, kneels anchored on the bed while he leans forward and hugs Akande’s lap, mapping his cock with kisses from hilt to tip as though Akande needed convincing.

“I won’t last,” Akande groans. Hanzo wraps a hand around his girth, tilting his purplish head to his lips and flicking his tongue teasingly over the tip. His eyes glance at him behind hooded lids, lifting his ass up to get what he wants. Akande cups his ass with his gauntlet, squeezing gently before his middle finger glides along his cleft, finding a slick, stretched hole ready to take it once more.

“Please,” Hanzo purses his lips, smearing pre-cum all over them. A guttural growl rumbles in Akande’s throat as he shoves his finger inside Hanzo in one single thrust. The archer parts his lips and muffles his needy moan, sliding the head of his cock into the molten heat of his mouth.

Akande fights hard the need to buck his hips up into Hanzo’s mouth, and instead, focuses on pulling his thick finger out until the very tip only to plunge it back in, stealing the most bedazzling whines from Hanzo when he does. He reaches deeper in this position, and Hanzo knew it from the beginning. His mouth is distracting, rippling around the head of his cock, his hand twisting and pumping the root in unison with the movements. When Akande moans loudly and is hair-trigger ready to spill himself, Hanzo takes him out with a wet plop.

“Fuck my mouth too,” Hanzo says and Akande curses.

“It’s too much,” he says, always worrying that he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Please, Akande,” Hanzo purses his lips, drags them over his cock as he stands on his forearms and spreads his knees further apart as the unmerciful finger splits him open. Out of the blue, Akande takes a handful of his hair, angling his hips to a side while Hanzo dutifully opens his mouth and angles his throat just right. “I love you.”

“Tap my thigh if it’s too much…” Akande gasps when Hanzo swallows him whole inch by inch, his cock trapped by a gagging throat in no time. “Hanzo!” he cries out, mad with desire, his hips swaying gently into the wonders of his mouth. Feathery lashes adorn Hanzo’s flustered cheeks as he hums a blue streak of suppressed moans into his cock, pushing back with his hips so Akande starts fucking him again. His mouth wavers around him, swallowing every single spurt of pre-cum, brushing his tongue on the underside with such eagerness Akande intensifies his thrusts, assailing Hanzo’s mouth over, and over while he thrusts his finger faster into him, trying to find the right angle. “You will be the death of me,” he whispers, and Hanzo lifts his eyes at him, a smile clear in the wrinkles of his eyes. He’s so beautiful it hurts.

Akande can’t take it any longer, holding Hanzo’s hair, avoiding the unmerciful tug he knows the archer wants but angling his mouth to sink his cock in the depths of his throat. He comes unannounced, a jolt of pleasure suddenly drawing his balls tightly, a wave coiling down his stomach and making him spill himself in spurts of pearlescent cum that Hanzo swallows willingly, moaning intently when Akande’s cock twitches inside his mouth. Akande curses how he has left his cherry blossom still on the verge of his climax, and while he sucks and milks him dry, drawing out his orgasm, Akande fucks him deep and hard with his mechanical finger, stretching him widely, his finger fumbling to rub at the right place.

A whole-body shudder makes Hanzo weak on the knees, and Akande smiles, thrusting harder, faster, aiming there until Hanzo is a moaning mess, refusing to take his softened cock out of his mouth, suckling as he did on his nipples earlier. His cock jerks, shooting a white stripe into Akande’s thigh, letting go of his cock as he exhales a loud moan. Hanzo falls slack onto his lap. His beautiful, mussed hair covering partly his face. “Come for me, cherry blossom,” Akande whispers, fucking Hanzo in deep thrusts and watching his cock leaking a white trail as his orgasm takes over and shakes Hanzo. His ass flutters around his finger and Akande bites his bottom lip, watching Hanzo like this, well spent, slack into his arms, weak for just a finger up his ass and with a spurt of cum on his chin. He’s so gorgeous he falls in love once more with him.

“Koibito,” Hanzo whispers, crawling up his body and lying on top of Akande, the finger slipping outside while Akande envelopes him with both arms and kisses his forehead. “Thank you…”

“Are you okay?” Hanzo chuckles at the question and Akande smiles, cradling him in his arms. He worries but loves to indulge in Hanzo’s most raunchy desires. He knows their day will be full of unrestrained rough sex in which he will pound into him wildly until he is gaping and oozing his cum, and he also knows when Hanzo is sated and tender he will make love to him how he loves to, how Hanzo deserves, until his dragon melts into his arms and opens his heart at him. “Hanzo?”

“Yes,” Hanzo whispers, reaching for his lips and humming an _I_ _love you_ right into them.

“I love you more, cherry blossom.” They share a conspiratorial glance before Hanzo snuggles back again in his chest, shivering slightly when the coldness of the gauntlet cups his whole lower back and ass. Akande takes a deep breath in, knowing they should clean themselves but eager to linger in bed in this peaceful moment for a bit longer.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Hanzo asks out of the blue, turning into his arms until he is face to face with Akande.

“I would spend the night with you if we could,” Akande says, a sad smile stretching his lips while he uses his human hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Hanzo’s ear. He answers without a trace or doubt because he knows clearly what his heart wants.

“My brother will be visiting Nepal with his master,” Hanzo says, smiling smugly. “He has invited me but two weeks in the company of monks is not my cup of tea…” Akande chuckles, cupping his face while his smile transforms into something hopeful. “I want a strawberry cream cake.”

“I will buy you two, cherry blossom.” Akande kisses his lips, breathing him in and wondering what has he done to deserve Hanzo. “Let me take this thing off and we can have breakfast and plan our holidays.”

“Not yet,” Hanzo pouts, straddling Akande and holding his gauntlet close to his chest. “I want two inside me now…” A purse of the lips seals the statement.

“Hanzo…” Akande growls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eZianita) or Tumb... or no, not there anymore xDDDD
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
